Rebel's Story
by PasadenaMurdock
Summary: This is the story made up of how Rebel Witwicky discovered the exsistance of the Autobots
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a story about Rebel.**

**This is her story of how she met the Autobots.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My birth name is Alexandra Whitwhicky, but I'd prefer it if everyone called me Rebel.<p>

I decided to tell you my story of how it all began.

It was a Friday afternoon and I was on a feet smelling public bus going to Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron's for the holidays. I hadn't seen them since last break and I was told that Sam got a new car a couple months ago. The sites hadn't changed since I was here last but some of the roads and buildings looked like they had been done up._ Buzzz _my phone went. Ron texted me saying that he wasn't able to pick me up from the bus station but he'd send Sam instead. I was going to reply that I'd be happy to walk as the bus pulled up to the bus bay. I stopped myself from texting when I saw Sam leaning against a flash yellow Camaro. He must've seen my expression because it looked like he chuckled. I rushed off of the cheesy bus and found my luggage ready on the ground outside. I gathered my things and headed over to my coolest cousin in the world.

"I heard you had a new ride, but I didn't know you got, well, this." I motioned to his vehicle when I reached to where he was standing.

"Funny story actually..." Sam started then his car's radio started playing. "Hush, hush. Hush, hush" from The Pussy Cat Dolls Hush Hush chorus.

"Faulty radio system." Sam said quickly then he hit the car hood, the music stopped.

"I would never have imagined a snazzy car like this to have any faults. Was it the manufacturing?" I asked him. Sam looked like he was struggling for an answer when the radio went on again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." It played from YeahX3. Sam hit the hood again.

"Yeah, the guy from the sale yard said there might be a few glitches here and there. Nothing big though" He finally said. I nodded slowly trying to believe what I had heard. Sam grabbed a couple of my bags and loaded them into the boot; I followed and put my other bag in there. I saw a strange symbol on the car but I said nothing about it. I thought it would've been something Sam added.

It wasn't that far to drive to Sam's place, a couple blocks maybe. I watched the town go past the window in a blur, when Sam signalled to turn into his drive I noticed the house had been done up too.

"What happened to the house for it to be _refurbished?" I asked Sammy._

_"Oh, we had the house re done because of an earthquake that happened recently." He said smoothly._

_"Yeah? How come I never heard about it?" I interrogated._

"It wasn't anything to gloat about. It was only a tree that fell on it anyway." He tried his best at covering his lie. I could tell when he lied. I guess it's the Whitwhicky blood. I opened my mouth to argue that a tree couldn't have done that damage, but I chose not to get into anything I couldn't finish.

Sam parked his car into the garage, even that looked new. I got out and grabbed my bags, he gestured to help. "I can manage. Girls can do a lot of things." I rejected his offer.

"Yea, but can the short ones climb the stairs to their rooms with all that extra weight?" he knew when he called me short he was asking for trouble.

"I've grown three centimetres over the term." I said matter-of-factly."

"Doesn't seem much to me." He chuckled

I made a face at him behind his back.

"Hey Sam." I called cheerfully to him from behind.

"What Munchkin?" he asked over his shoulder.

"How's the weather up there?" I threw back at him.

"Better than down there." He chuckled. I'd get him back later. My vengeful plan was already coming together.

He opened the door for me and snatched one of my bags from me as I walked past him; he had his own way of insisting to help. I had taken two steps through the doorway when Aunty Judy came rushing up to me.

"Hey Lexy my little Rebel you." She got me in a bear hug. At least she used the name I preferred.

"Hiya Aunty...It's good...to see you...too." I managed to say while being squeezed to death. I heard Sam trying to cover his laughing with a cough.

Jude backed away and looked me up and down. "Have you grown?" she spun me to face Sam who was behind me. "Has she grown?" she asked Sam. "Yea Ma, three centimetres I think" he snickered. I gave him the evils. Aunt Jude spun me round again.

"We must have a catch up. But you get unpacked first." She ordered, and pushed me a bit towards the stairs.

"If you say so Aunty." I didn't look back so I didn't get caught up in kisses. She always saw me as the younger daughter she never had.

Sam was right; it was difficult getting up the stairs with the bags. But I got there slowly in the end, even if he was complaining behind me.

I made it down the hall to my door, at least that hadn't changed like the rest of the house. I dropped my bags in front of it and opened it before Sam could complain any more. The room looked the same as I left it. Patterned wallpaper, blue duvet cover, my picture of mum and dad on the bedside unit and draws full of my clothes that probably wouldn't fit me anymore. Lucky I brought some more over.

"Thanks for the help; I can handle it from here." I told my shofur.

"Whatever." He said in reply, like he always did. It was part of the routine.

I unpacked my bags and tossed out whatever clothes didn't fit me anymore. By the time I had finished that it was dinner. I hurried down stairs when mine and Sam's names were called down for tea. It was Spaghetti and Meatballs, my favourite. I munched mine down and was excused to go back to my room. I planned my revenge on Sam instead of reading. The best I could come up with for the first night was to scare him while he was sleeping.

I woke up at about eleven to put my plan into action. I tip toed to the door and I heard a door open and close. I opened my door a crack and peeked through the doorway, I saw Sam's silhouette emerging from his bedroom doorway. I watched as he walked past and down the staircase. _Where's he going?_ I wondered. I crept out into the hallway and followed him. He didn't go to the refrigerator like I expected, but he went out the back door. I had come too far to go back to bed now; I had to know what he was doing. The moon was full so I didn't need to go and get a flashlight; everything looked so different in the dark. I kept following quietly behind him and he led me to the garage. I hid behind one of Ron's hedges to watch what my cousin was up to. As Sam reached for the door handle there was an odd sound that came from inside the shed. When he went inside I rushed to the door to spy through the crack he left open. I was thankful for him turning on the lights, because it was darker in there than were I was. I couldn't see his car in there; it wasn't where he had left it. But I kept my gaze on Sam and he walked straight up to a metal figure. It was the same colour as Sam's car, it even had the racing stripes on it. I gasped, the giant robot thing looked straight at me and a mask came down over it's face and it's arm transformed into a cannon-like thing. I backed away from the door as I heard Sam saying. "No 'Bee, don't shoot!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that lil starting to Rebel's story<strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**One question...should I write more?**

**Over and out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I stumbled back into the bushes trying to get away from the image I just saw. Sam came through the door squinting to see who was around. When his eyes found me they widened in shock. "Rebz, you weren't supposed to see that!" he said it like it was a surprise present for my birthday or something.<p>

"S-Sam?" I stuttered from the shock, "What in the hell is that thing?" In response to my question he sighed and rubbed his head. "That _thing_ is Bumblebee." He said reaching for my arm to help me back up.

"That's no buzzy bee I've ever seen."

Sam sighed again; I guess thinking over what to tell me about this android thing. I heard shuffling from inside the garage, well, more like scraping metal on a concrete floor, then a crash and a whine. "It's alright 'Bee, it's just my cousin." Sam quietly called to the yellow robot thing in the garage. "Sorry about the cannon thing, he's not all that fond on being surprised." Sam said.

"That thing got a fright from me? I got more of a fright from it." I said not believing what I had heard. "What is Buzzy bee?" I asked him.

"_Bumblebee_ is an Autobot." He said.

"And I'm supposed to know what that is?" I asked him. He sighed again, more in frustration than in thought.

"He's an alien robot from the planet Cybertron and he's come here with other Autobots to help fight against the Decepticons, which are others like him but bad. He explained. I shook my head trying to get what he was saying.

"So he's an alien." I pointed towards the garage.

"Yip." Sam nodded once.

"And there are others?"

"Yip." He nodded again.

"Where are they?"

"Uhh, it'd be better if I explained in the shed." He tugged on my arm to follow him into the shed, but I refused.

"Wow man, I'm not going in there. There's a monster Autobot thingy in there and I'm down with that." I clearly told him anchoring my feet into the ground, refusing to budge.

"He's not a monster. He's harmless, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"He has a cannon and is made of metal; I have good reasons to be scared." I shot back to Sam.

"Well, more like two cannons...But..."

"That settles it; I'm defiantly not going in there." I interrupted him. I started to turn around to head back into the house when Sam grabbed my arm. I glared at him. "What?" I snapped. He let go of my arm, finger by finger, probably making sure I wouldn't bolt.

"Please Rebel, just come into the shed. If you get hurt you can blame me, ok?" It was my turn to sigh now.

"Alright, but I'm only going 'cause you'll going to be responsible for my death." I marched passed him to the garage door where I froze.

"Trust me, you'll be fine." Sam said as he reached in front of me to push the unlatched door open. When it opened I saw boxes on the ground that had fallen from a shelf. That was probably what had crashed. I saw a huge metal arm reach into view to pick up the boxes and any contents that had fallen out. I looked to my left where the arm came from and I saw the yellow thing sitting there. It put the boxes back on the shelf then turned to look at me. The yellow robot had a sad look on it's face and made a weird whining sound. Sam pushed me in through the door so he could close it behind us.

"'Bee can't talk." Sam said from beside me when the thing made the whining noise. "But I think he's sorry about the cannons before." Then the Bumblebee thing nodded and smacked his head. I felt a bit sorry for the robot then, I walked a bit closer to the Autobot thing. "No don't do that, I'm alright, you're alright. No harm was done." I said sincerely to it.

"Rachet, another Autobot, said his vocal processor was damaged in a fight. But he can talk through the radio and recordings." Sam spoke from behind me. Then the robot thing clapped his hands and a voice from a TV show came from him, "Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful." I noticed a strange symbol on the Autobot's forehead; it was the strange symbol like what was on Sam's car. Then I realised, "He's your car!" I said pointing to the Bot. Sam nodded and smirked.

"How did he...? How _can_ he...?" I couldn't exactly put what I was asking into words.

"Change? That's the cool part. The thing is, he's a transformer." Sam smiled, like he was pleased with himself. "He can transform at will any time he wants" He continued. I semi circled around the robot who was still sitting on the ground. He watched me as I moved around him. I spotted all the parts that would be visible on the outside of the car, four tires, headlights, the paint job, doors and the number plate. "How do you transform?" I wondered out loud. There was an odd sound like a CD searching for the next song to play, then there was a "oh, that's easy" that came from Bumblebee. He changed position onto all fours and I could clearly see all the parts starting to move and click into place changing his form. And before my eyes, the huge robot that was sitting in front of me turned into Sam's yellow Camaro.

"Wow." I was amazed. "Do that again!"

I heard Sam chuckle from behind me; I spun around to face him. "Why didn't you tell me about him before?" I asked. Then I heard the searching noise again. "Message from Starfleet... operation... hush, hush" the car radio played. I recognised those words from a couple of movies and The Pussy Cat Doll's 'hush, hush' song again.

"Who's Starfleet? And why is it a secret?" I was a bit confused again,

"It was the government's orders to keep the Autobots existence a secret." Sam said seriously.

"Do your parents know?" I asked.

"'Course, how do you think we got the hot tub?" He replied.

"You have a hot tub?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "yeeah, didn't I tell you that?"

I scoffed and made a face. "Anyway, why are they a secret when they fight against those, uhh, those Decepfre-...those bad robot things?" I finally found a word I remembered Sam mentioning about the other alien robots. "Wouldn't everyone in the world notice them?"

"They would if the government wasn't so good at hiding the truth." Sam said smugly. I realised then why most of the town and the house looked new.

"So whenever something happens, they cover it up with an earthquake story and re-build?" I asked to make sure my thoughts were correct.

"Yip" Sam did that nod thing again.

"How do you know all this? Are you working for the them now?" I asked him. I wasn't going to be surprised if he was everything else weird and unusual I had only found out right now.

"No, but I do help out when I can. You could say I'm like an Autobot spokesman." He said proud of himself like he had just beaten me in a game on the X-Box. I was expecting him to gloat about it, but he said nothing more.

"When you can? You have heaps of spare time. Do you go every day?" I asked a bit sarcastically.

Sam made a face at me. "No Shorty, not every day. I didn't go yesterday or today." He said matter-of-factly including calling me short, again. "And for your information, I was heading over there now, before you showed up."

"Well, sorry then grumpy pants for interrupting your little get together." I said with attitude putting my hands on my hips. We glared at each other for what seemed like a minute then we cracked up laughing.

"I'll let you go if you take me with you." I said wiping my eye when I sobered up.

"Why do I have to take you?" he asked when he stopped laughing.

"Because you're still responsible for my death." I reminded him. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright, only if 'Bee wants to." He said looking over to his car. I jumped at the sound the Bumblebee robot made when he searched for the right words to say "You can count on me..." Bruno Mars's song piped up from the speakers.

"Alright then. I'm going to a secret government place in the middle of the night with my cousin in an alien vehicle." I said not believing what I was doing.

Sam chuckled as we got into his yellow Camaro.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review your thoughts<strong>

**Over and out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next part**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The ride was long and there was nothing to look at out the windows. Only a blackened town that was slowly turning into city. I decided to look around the cab, it was pretty flash. Leather seats with their own racing stripes, a sweet stereo system that I wouldn't be able to control in a million years, a snazzy steering wheel that... Sam wasn't even touching! He was just sitting there watching the road. "You're not driving?" I asked a bit alarmed.<p>

"'Bee's a kick ass driver" he said smoothly. I guess he saw that I was uncomfortable about it, because he then rested his hands on the wheel

"How're your folks?" he asked changing the subject.

"My _adopted _folks you mean." I corrected him. He looked like I just told him that the movie E.T. was a true story.

"I did some digging around at home, found the adoption papers in a trunk up in the attic at home." I shrugged to show that it didn't bother me in the least. "But the strange thing was that it had like a government stamp on it. I didn't dare ask what it was about, but I have a funny feeling that something weird happened to my real parents." I said a bit quieter. I didn't realise I did but I had a feeling someone could find out what I was saying. Sam still had a confused expression on his face.

"Are you sure they were adoption papers?" he asked me.

"I'm as sure as this car is yellow." I replied. "Don't stress about it Sam, I'm still your cousin." I told him. He snorted in amusement to what I said.

"'Course you are, there must be a logical explanation to what those papers were." He said looking back to the road in front of him. An obvious sign that the conversation came to an end. I let out a sigh and looked back out the window. Bigger buildings rushed past my window, I stared out there 'till we slowed down. Bumblebee indicated and turned towards a big fence and a security gate. A guard came out and knocked on Sam's window. Sam sighed and the window rolled down automatically without him touching the control.

"Dude, it's me. Sam." He said rather rudely to the solider guard guy. The man snorted then saw me.

"Who's that?" He nodded at me. Sam looked over to me and rolled his eyes.

"This is Rebel, my cousin." He said smoothly as he turned to face the soldier again.

"You know, no civilians are allowed to enter the premises, Witwicky." He said like he was reading it from the rule list it was printed on.

"I know, but she knows about the Autobots. So I thought it'd be cool, ya know?" He said in his dorky way.

"I don't trust you boy." The guard said. He then grabbed his walkie-talkie and murmured something so quietly we couldn't hear. Then out of nowhere these other guys came and yanked the passenger side door open and I nearly fell out.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked as they grabbed at me and pulled me out of Bumblebee.

"No!" Sam screamed. "I'm telling you the truth!" He got out of the car and tried to wrestle with the army man. I struggled against the people who had me, I was nearly out of their grips when Bumblebee transformed. It still amazed me how he did that, but the amazement washed out of me when he got his cannon ready and started aiming it at all the troops.

"Stand down soldier!" came from 'Bee, it sounded like it was from an old American war movie. He searched for something else to say, "For your information...Sam...is speaking...honestly." A mix of sentences came from the yellow robot. The army troops loosened their grips on me; I guess they all listen to what the tall alien guy has to say but not puny lil humans.

"You'd better get your hands off me." I snapped and straightened my night shirt.

"Believe me now?" I heard Sam say to the first guy who had spoken to us. Bumblebee put away his weapon and folded his arms. Sam got up off the ground where the soldier had knocked him down and brushed off his pants.

"You're going to regret that." He said pointing to the guard. "Don't believe me? Well you are." Sam said walking in through the door. He motioned for me to follow, I rushed up behind him. It was a long walk from the entrance to the metal detectors. It beeped on Sam's pocket.

"Those are my car keys. And do I have to take off my toe rings too?" he said to the metal detector guard person. He can be so dramatic sometimes. I got through without beeping once, no surprise, I never carry anything metal unless it's my earrings. Sam seemed to know where he was going and led the way with a soldier tagging along behind.

"Stop running." I complained trying to keep up with my cousin.

"I'm not running." He said over his shoulder then looked back at me.

"Sure seems like it man, why are you walking so fast?"

"Sorry." He stopped walking long enough for me and the soldier guy to catch up. "I'm just sick of the soldiers who don't give a damn and dont listen." He said looking forwards again. He kept making sharp turns in the halls and finally stopped at a door that said National Intelligence Director.

"Sir..." The soldier had begun to say but Sam ignored him and barged in through the door without knocking. He can be so rude sometimes. I followed him in I didn't want to be left in the hall all by myself. There was a lady sitting in a big comfy chair with her sneakers on the desk talking on her cell phone, she didn't even flinch when Sam nearly busted down her door. I guessed this happens on a daily basis. She took one glance at Sam and carried on with her conversation, which wasn't that much longer. When she'd hung up and crossed her arms on the desk Sam spoke.

"Charlotte..."

"It's Mearing." She crudely corrected him.

"Miss _Mearing._" He sneered. "Some of the soldiers here are rude and pulled my cousin here out of Bumblebee without consent." He said motioning to me.

"Your _cousin?_ Mr. Witwicky, this isn't a tourist attraction of course they would pull her out of the car, she has no right to be here." I could tell she was getting tetchy from her tone, I thought I'd better intervene.

"Ma'am, Sam had told them..." She cut me off mid sentence.

"Don't call me Ma'am. I'm not a Ma'am."

"Let me finish, _Ma'am._" I did a Sam and she glared at me. "Sam had just finished explaining to the bonehead soldier, who acts like he's a mall guard by the way, that I already know about the Autobots when the dumb ass called for re enforcements and they dragged me out of the freakin' vehicle!" I said raising my voice in the end. "Oh, and yes I can so call you Ma'am because you're a women and get used to it 'cause I'm gunna be sticking around from here on in." I heard Sam snort from beside me. The look on that women's face was priceless, poor her, she unleashed the beast. Her surprised look didn't last for long; it slowly turned into something nasty.

"Get out of..."this time Sam interrupted her.

"Ma'am, before we leave I have three things to say to you. Firstly, we would like to see some changes in attitudes around here. Secondly, get used to the fact that someone else in my family knows about these guys. Thirdly be careful to what you say to Rebel, she can be more of a bitch than you lady." He said, I could have applauded for him.

"Sam." She said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't call me Ma'am."

"Yes Sir." He said looking down to her desk. I swear that women has no sense of humour, I was gunna burst something trying and not laugh.

"Go do what you have to do, then get out of here." She ordered us. Sam turned around without saying a word and went back out. But me, I had some choice words for that women. I was about to open my mouth to start my rant when I was pulled out by my arm.

"Hey I was going to..."

"Yeah, I know what you were going to do; _she's _not the one to do it to though." Sam murmured to me. We started to walk again while I sulked.

"She deserves it though." I mumbled when Sam walked through another doorway.

"Yea, but she's the one that decides if I'm allowed here or not. So best if you stay on her good side."

"I gave her something to be clucky about didn't I?" I said feeling quite chuffed with myself.

"Yeah, and you'll be lucky if you can do it again."

"You bet I can do it again, just give me something to rant about." I said with a grin. Sam chuckled, he knew for a fact that I would. It felt like I'd been walking for miles 'till Sam finally stopped.

"This is the Autobot hanger." He said gesturing in front of us. I saw a familiar yellow Camaro sitting in the middle of the room beside a red Ferrari, a silver Corvette and a Chevrolet Beat and Trax.

"Wow, are they Autobots too?" I asked in awe.

"Yip." Sam did his nod thing again. I could've caught a fly with my mouth so wide open, Sam laughed.

"They're all so flash!" was the only thing my brain could register at that exact moment.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "You and your flash cars."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, another chapter<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Please reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, it's been a while. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop staring at the group of cars. They amazed me, they were all so shiny not a scratch on them.<p>

"That's Skids and Mudflap..." Sam gestured to the Chevy Trax and Beat. "Sideswipe..." He pointed to the silver one next to them. "And Dino and then Bumblebee." He finished with the red Ferrari and Camaro.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Wow's right. I've never seen you speechless before." He chuckled; I punched him in the shoulder which he moaned about. I heard his footsteps leading away and I followed. I saw a couple of other robots standing near a big walking frame that another robot was standing in the middle of.

"That's Optimus Prime..." Sam murmured pointing to the one talking in the middle of the metal jungle. "Ironhide and Ratchet over there." He gestured to the other two.

"They're bigger than Buzzy bee." I whispered. Sam Frowned at the name I called his car.

"Yea, 'Bee's a lot younger than these guys." He said a bit louder when the big guy paused in his speech. A soldier came up to us after he noticed us just standing there staring up at a ginormus robot, I speak for myself.

"Hey Sam, who's this?" The guy asked.

"This is my Cousin Rebel. Rebel this is Robert Epps." Sam introduced me.

"Just call me Epps." The tall man said to me.

"Nice to meet you Epps." I said as I stuck my hand out. He gladly shook it. I couldn't feel my hand afterwards though; boy did he have a tight grip.

"You waiting to talk to the big guy?" I overheard Epps asking Sam. I looked over to them once I'd figured out how to flex my fingers again.

"Yea, Y'know when he'll be finished?" My cousin asked.

"Nah man, He's in a meeting. Never know how long they go for." The soldier replied. I yawned without warning and Sam saw. He chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Wow, we'd better go. See you later Epps." Sam said pushing me back the way we came.

"Do we have toooo?" I wined like a lil kiddie.

"Yes, it's two in the morning." Sam said with a no nonsense tone.

"Really? Will we come back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe, but first we got to find 'Bee." He said as I made my legs start moving again. We were heading down a hall when I heard a crash then scraping metal. I thought I was imagining things and it felt a bit like dejavu, but then I saw a lil red robot crash into the wall from around the corner. But when I say little, I mean smaller than the other robots I've seen.

"Hey that hurt!" It said rubbing it's helm and getting back onto it's feet.

"It's s'posed to hurt, it's an ass kicking." A voice said from around the corner. Another lil robot came into view but it was green.

"Skids, Mudflap." Sam said heading towards them. I followed a couple paces behind. I noticed that the two robots looked alike, sorta like twins.

"Hey it's Sam!" The green one said taking his attention from the red one. They both came our way.

"Careful Sam you gotta stalker." The green one started waving his arms about like a supposed ninja.

"Who's the Shorty?" The red one asked. Sam was about to make yet another introduction when I piped up.

"First of all I'm Rebel, Never Shorty. Secondly I'm his cousin, not a stalker. And you'd better watch what you say or I'll become your living nightmare." I said. The two just stood there looking at me. Sam looked from the twin robots to me, and back to the twins.

"Uhh, were you expecting that twin?" The red one asked the other 'bot.

"Never in my life." The green one replied.

"Rebel this is Skids..." He said carefully and motioned to the green robot. "...And Mudflap." He pointed to the red one. Now that he said it, their paintjobs did look like the Chevy Beat and Trax I saw earlier. The tension kept radiating off of me, if those two had any brains they'd run for the hills. No one calls me a Shorty and a stalker at the same time.

"Hi" Skids said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey we sorry man, we was just kidding." Mudflap said. A smile slapped onto my face.

"Apology accepted." I said cheerfully. The twins looked at each other then back to me then to Sam. They muttered something between them. Sam cleared his throat.

"I was just gunna say, don't mention her height." He said when everything was ok again. I scoffed. He says that like I'm a midget, I'm a perfectly normal 5.3 metres. It's just everyone else is taller than me. The twin robots waved it off like what had just happened didn't faze them in the least. Were all the other 'bots this weird?

"Guys, have you seen Bumblebee?" Sam asked them. They looked at each other.

"Naw man, we been steering clear o him." Muddy said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"His ass whoopings hurt." Skids said.

"Yea, and he's rude." His twin finished. Sam chuckled.

"That was because you were being dweebs." Sam said. "Well we'd better go, you can hang out with Rebz tomorrow." He said and walking by them.

"Naww so soon? We was just getting started." The twins complained as we were heading off.

We walked the halls again searching for Sam's car. Anymore walking and I would've just caught a bus home, even in my P.J's.

"Where is he?" Sam asked himself, I say himself because I didn't want to answer. After looking in a couple more doors Sam made a promising sound. We found the yellow robot in a room that looked like a giant science lab.

"The med-bay huh?" Sam asked as he walked over the threshold. The Camaro robot turned to look at Sam; he made a strange noise then searched for something to say.

"Looking...for me...sorry I won't...be...long." He used a mix of words of various films. I saw a pale green robot in the room, I remembered him from the last room. Ratchet. He suddenly without warning shot 'Bee in the chest with a red laser and made Buzzy start to make coughing sounds.

"Wait! What are you doing!" I yelled rushing over to 'Bee's side. The big green robot looked at me then over to Sam.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Sorry, that's Alexandra, my cousin." Sam answered; I glared at him for saying the wrong name.

"So this is the famous Rebel." The robot said then sniffed. "No need to be alarmed, I was just trying to fix Bumblebee's vocal processors." He assured.

"Oh..." I went all embarrassed. I must have gone all beetroot because both the robots chuckled. "Is he fixed now?" I asked.

"No, it will take a long time to fix him. He took quite a crush." He said. Bumblebee hopped off the bench thing he was up on and started for the door. Sam followed so I guessed I should too. 'Bee waved to Ratchet then we were back out. Walking down the hall, Sam and Bumblebee new exactly where to go, I followed a few paces behind but kept up as best I could. I didn't want to get lost in here fearing for those twin things to come back again. We made it to a familiar door that said 'Exit'.

"Promise we'll come back?" I asked Sam. He nodded. Boys and their few words. I saw the guard that was causing us havoc before by the door, Sam glared at him at the guy looked away. I guess word got to him. Bumblebee transformed before he headed outside. It still amazed me; I could've watched him turn from car to robot all day. Sam and I got in and 'Bee drove us home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was how Rebel met the Autobots.<strong>

**Please review and do tell me if you want more stories from Rebel, I'd be glad to write them (:**


End file.
